From the past, in order to prevent vibration of structural members such as a ship, a vehicle, an automobile component, a household electrical appliance, various machines, building materials, an acoustic equipment, and the like, and so as to prevent unnecessary noise involved, there has been carried out a coating or attaching of materials having the property of damping or preventing vibration, on the surface or inner side of the structural members. In addition, it is general to use the material having the property of damping or preventing vibration in an acoustic diaphragm, for increasing the elastic modulus and damages inside. As the material having the property of damping or preventing vibration, there has been used a rubber, asphalt, various synthetic resin emulsion and latex, or a synthetic resin, etc., or further a material prepared by to which powder such as graphite, mica, carbon black, vermiculite, calcium carbonate, talc, clay, etc., or natural or synthetic fiber is blended.
However, although many of the above known materials for damping or preventing vibration possess the property of damping or preventing vibration at around ordinary temperature, they have problems in that the temperature range of exhibiting the property of damping or preventing vibration is extremely narrow, the mechanical strength at high temperature is a lot lowered as its thermal resistance is deteriorated, and the range of use is limited as its weather resistance is deteriorated.
For the techniques to solve the problems in conventional materials for damping or preventing vibration, and materials for preventing or absorbing sound, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-239287 (Patent Document 1) discloses a vibration damping/preventing composition comprising amorphous polyolefin, asphalt and an inorganic filler. However, the composition has problems in that the rubber elasticity and thermal resistance are not sufficient, and vibration controlling ability is also not sufficient.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-287253 (Patent Document 2) discloses a resin for vibration-damping materials comprising a block copolymer of styrene or the like and an acrylic acid ester or the like. However, there are problems that the composition is high in cost and low in hygiene.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-239287
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-287253